The invention relates to a batting practice stand. The apparatus, if used properly, will improve the ability of the batter to hit a ball with a more even swing and also to hit precisely where he is looking, with more power in his swing.
It also has an adjustable mechanism so the user can guage his strength when hitting, and as he practices or works out he will be able to measure his improvement. It will also allow him to check his strength either right or left handed and determine if he has more power with wrist action or full arm swinging.
The apparatus includes a target simulating a baseball or soft ball mounted on the batting arm, swingingly mounted in a narrow box-like frame. The height of the target is preferably adjustable to correspond with the height of the batter, and means are provided for limiting the swinging movement of the batting arm in the box-like frame in one direction, and other means are provided for returning the target and batting arm to the original position after one stroke, in readiness for another stroke by the batter or operator.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of my invention, the batting arm is swingingly mounted in an elongated narrow box-like frame portion having a generally rectangular partially open top and closed side and end portions. Outrigger portions extend laterally from the bottom of the box-like frame portion to provide stability for the apparatus. Mat portions extend laterally beyond the outrigger portions, which mat portions when opened up provide stands on either side of the box-like frame portion, on which a right or left handed batter may stand. The mat portions are provided with wheels which lend portability to the device when the mat portions are raised, and the box-like frame portion may be provided with a handle whereby the entire apparatus may be moved from place to place, supported on the wheels carried by the mat portions.